


The Karasuno Daiso Franchise

by orphan_account, v_ichigo_v



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Modern Setting, O GOD, college stuff, daiso yay, feeling corrupted but its too late, haikyu!! - Freeform, hinata should be seme, lets do this, more blah tags, super long man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_ichigo_v/pseuds/v_ichigo_v
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This novelette follows the lives of the Karasuno Daiso workers and the twisted relationships entwined around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Karasuno Daiso Franchise

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man this took me around three hours to type up my shoulder got all whacked up. It's okay, though, because now we(v_ichigo_v and I) can finally bring you the first chapter of one of our large projects, The Karasuno Daiso Franchise~!(TADAA!!!) I like going to Daiso and buying random things. :D anyway we one day randomly came up with the idea, and lots of comedy scenes soon followed. But we know you guys love all the angst and fluff following these guys' lives, so we'll include a whole lot of that in here, too. :D Update is around every 2-3 weeks, and we tackle different ships with each chapter(almost always) and we hope you enjoy~ Obviously, we have to start it off with a bang, so the first chapter is about our famous and cute protags~ *winkwink

 

“Ngh...”

 

Fingers slid across the table, and the carrot-head’s hair fell into his eyes as he smushed his face into the table.

 

“If you can’t pay your tuition, just get a job.”

 

Kenma absent-mindedly chewed on a fry, and smashed the b-button furiously to oust his opponent.

 

“B-but...I don’t want one! All the jobs with good pay are hard~!” Hinata whined, pouting into the table. “I don’t even know if a part-time job can cover all the costs...” he trailed off, tracing circles around his coke. Kenma suddenly glanced up from his 3DS, having come to a realization.

 

“Ah.”

 

“Hmm? What happened?”

 

“You know, you can work at Daiso.”

 

Hinata jerked upright in his seat, suddenly excited. “Daiso? Isn’t that where you work??”

 

“Nn… the pay’s enough for your tuition if you work more hours than me, and I think my manager said something about needing new employees…” he smiled a little at Hinata. “And I think you’d be perfect for a position.”

 

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆

 

“N-Nice to meet you! From today on, I’ll be working here. Please take care of me!”

 

Hinata nervously rose from his bow, and beamed up at Kenma, his manager Daiichi, and (a little wryly) at his new, if not frightening, co-worker, Kame - Kamehama? Hinata squinted briefly at the name tag plastered to his chest. Oh. Kageyama.

 

Daiichi grinned in response. “This is your first day, so we’ll focus on teaching you the basics. Have Kenma teach you the ropes, since you already know him, and afterward we’ll see where to go from there.”

 

“Y-yes! Thank you, sir!” Hinata squeaked.

 

“... You don’t have to be so formal… Daiichi is enough.” He frowned slightly, then turned and virtually jerked his head toward frowny-face. “Kageyama, can you help me restock in the back?”

 

Kageyama grunted in response, and glanced at Hinata before following Daiichi out.

 

His expression wasn’t very pleasant.

 

Hinata rubbed his arms nervously, trying to force his goosebumps down.

 

“Is… he always like that to everyone?” he whispered to Kenma, while discreetly motioning at the raven-head’s receding back.

 

Kenma shrugged. “Nn. Pretty much.”

 

“O-oh...” Hinata felt a little better knowing that he wasn’t the only one.

 

“Come, I’ll show you the inventory list.” Kenma nudged Hinata toward the door, and grabbed a pile of papers.

 

Daiso was nice. Really. The floors were translucent and squeaky, and the shelves a modern black-and-white. The variety of products lined up next to each other aisle by aisle added color to the shop, and all in all produced a modern and sophisticated yet modern look to the place.

 

Hinata was blown away.

 

“Woahhh!!” Hinata drawls. “This place is HUGE, Kenma!”

 

From the corner of his eye, Kenma shrugs.

 

“Not really. You get used to it.”

 

Hinata half groans and laughs.

 

“But Kenma, that’s what you always say!”

 

When Kenma pouts, Hinata just smiles wider.

 

“Well, I think you’re doing cashier duty for now, so let me teach you the basics.”

Hinata groans again, and Kenma smirks a little.

 

“I know you have the mentality of a twelve-year-old,” Kenma continues unmercifully,”but if you’re going to pay your tuition -”

 

Hinata groans even louder now, interrupting him.

 

“Right, right, I know! Just teach me how to use it already!”

 

Kenma nods. “Right.”

 

“So, you start off with getting the cashier ready...”

 

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆

 

Not for the first time, Hinata cursed himself for not paying attention to Kenma when he was explaining how to use the cash register. He had been transfixed with the shelves of snacks nearby, after figuring out that using a cash register wasn’t the easiest thing to handle. Using it was like learning a foreign language you didn’t know, and all the buttons and pulls on the machine just made him even more confused.

 

He stood there, frozen over the keys. (Kenma had left to price-tag the new shipment of products they had received in the morning.)

 

“Don’t you know how to use that by now?” says a gruff voice behind him.

 

HInata turns around and bites his tongue to keep himself from shrieking in fear. Kageyama was like a ninja.

 

“I-well… uhm… not… really…” he finishes lamely, and flinches at the sound of Kageyama’s tongue clicking.

 

“You’re useless. Move.” He glowered down at the shorter boy, who swiftly scrambles away from the cash register.

 

He **REALLY** should have listened to Kenma.

 

“So… you first press this b-” Kageyama frowns, and stiffens over the cash register, frozen. Hinata’s chills return, and they only get worse when the raven-head turns and aims a glare at him.

 

“STUPID!! It’s not even plugged into the wall!” Hinata flinches as his harsh tone, but retaliates.

 

“I- I was just spacing out!” He retorts, bristling.

 

“You don’t space out ON THE JOB!!!” Kageyama growls back. Hinata’s eyes widen in fear and his jaw goes slack. “Don’t show me that look! Tch.” Kageyama deftly turns around and grabs the plug from the floor. “ You’re not going to get paid at this rate.” He stabs the plug into the outlet, and snaps the ‘on’ switch, which resounds with a prominent click.

 

Hinata sulks next to him, though he knows that his co-worker is right.

 

“Ok. So first, you push that green button, and put in the prices and x. Then you input the money the customers give you, give them their change and receipt, and you’re done.” Kageyama’s fingers fly across the keys as he speaks, and everything is happening so fast that Hinata can’t understand a word of what he just said.

 

Hence, Kageyama’s expectant look toward Hinata soon turns bitter at the sight of Hinata’s dumbfounded one.

 

“Uh-Wha? Sorry, I just didn’t really…” Hinata fidget with his name-tag, and musters the courage to peek up at Kageyama. He immediately regrets it. He could’ve sworn that the guy was secretly willing him to disintegrate and turn into a puddle on the floor with his eyes alone.

 

“I- could you uhm.. explain it again…?” his voice wavers, and he twitches when Kageyama moves.

 

“... What is it that you don’t understand?” His voice is surprisingly calm, and Hinata fully looks up to realise that Kageyama isn’t mad. Irritated, but not mad. Hinata starts grinning. Kageyama might not be so bad after all.

 

“Everything! Start from the top, please~”

 

“W-What’s with that stupid grin on your face! You didn’t even properly listen!” he sighs, exasperated.

 

“Wha- well, you were doing everything too fast! I couldn’t see anything properly!” Hinata pouts.

 

“Ugh, fine. So what you do is...”

 

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆

 

Apparently Kageyama really sucked at explaining how things worked. It had already been four hours since the start of their shift, and even though Kageyama attempted to teach Hinata how to use the cash register between dealing with customers,he just re-enacted what he did the first time, and left Hinata even more confused than before.

 

“Wait. I don’t get it. What’s x supposed to be?” Hinata asked, peering over Kageyama’s arm. He had already memorised kageyama’s motions from watching him performing the same thing over and over again, but he didn’t understand why Kageyama did what he did.

 

In the end, Kageyama didn’t know how to explain, and they ended up in an incoherent argument, which brought Daiichi to the front of the store.

 

“What’re you guys doing?! You’re going to scare all of our customers away!”

Daiichi shoved the grappling pair away apart, and they hastily bowed their heads and apologized at the appearance of their boss.

 

“What’s going on?” Daiichi demanded.

“He doesn’t know how to tell me what x is!” Hinata accusingly pointed first at the cash register, then at Kageyama.

 

“Tch. You’re just so stupid that you didn’t get my explanation!” Kageyama snorted.

 

“Hey, you were the one who-”

  
  


“ **STOP**.” Daiichi proceeded to smack both of his employees’ heads, annoyed. He sighed, and turned toward Kageyama.

 

“Kageyama, knowing you, you’re probably explaining everything too fast. Slow down and try to go through it step by step, okay? Because you’re so used to working the cash register, Hinata can’t keep up. And Hinata,” Daiichi turned to him, expression softer. “I know you’re just starting, so everything is new to you. Take your time to get used to things, and relax. Despite what you might think, it took me two weeks to get Kageyama to work the cash register correctly.” He chuckled as Hinata’s eyes widened, and Kageyama twitched in embarrassment behind him.

 

Hinata let out a hearty breath of laughter, anger and amusement mixing in his stomach. How could Kageyama criticize him for something that took hims so long to do? And to match the facts, you only knew how to do something very well if you were successful in teaching it to someone else, weren’t you?

 

“How can you work the cash register if you can’t even teach it to me?” Hinata accused.

 

Kageyama sniffed. “Easy,” he smirked, “the green button. When you press it,it goes ‘ _gwah_ ,’ and when the thing pops out, it goes ‘ _whooshhh_.’”

 

Hinata blinked. Then he blinked again.

 

He was jerked back into the present when Daiichi attempted to stifle a laugh.

 

“What?!” Hinata screeched, incredulous.

 

“How was I supposed to get that? Admit it, you don’t know what you’re talking about!”

 

Kageyama’s face hardened.

 

“I’m the best at being the cashier,” he sniffed. “Daiichi said so.”

 

“That’s not exactly a compliment.” said a voice who Hinata knew too well.

 

“Kenma!” Hinata brightened.

 

“Shouyou,” Kenma deadpanned. “You didn’t listen to me at all, did you?”

 

Hinata laughed nervously. “Eheh… guilty.”

 

He sighed and Kageyama stared in horror.

 

“How do you get along with some like this?”

Kenma’s eyes narrowed a little.

 

“I hope you aren’t insulting my choice of company, but Shouyou and I have known each other for a pretty long time.” Kenma pointed out.

 

Hinata perked up at this. “Right! Wow, that brings back memories, huh?”

 

Daiichi cleared his throat, and Hinata realises that he almost forgot that he was there.

 

“Oh- sorry Daiichi!” Hinata bowed his head, a little flustered. “I’ll try to learn how to use the cash register by the end of the week.”

 

“Well, it’s okay. Just don’t fight in front of the customers. You’ll bother their shopping.” Daiichi gave them a little grin, but stopped. “We should really go back to work. A few customers are coming in.” He cleared his throat, and walked toward the cooking section, where he had come from.

 

“Nn. Let’s go, Hinata.” Kenma cocked his head toward the counter, and turned around.

 

“Ah, Okay. Wait a second though, I’ll be right there!”

 

He spotted the raven-head heading for the back room, and ran toward him.

 

“Wait!”

 

Hinata lunged forward, catching hold of his navy-blue sleeve. In the process, he lost his balance and crashed face-first into the employee’s back, and fell in a heap on the floor, bruised.

 

“Nn…Ow…Ah! Sorry, are you hurt anywhere?”

 

Kageyama grunted, and bent down to help Hinata up, extending his hand.

 

“Baka.”

 

Hinata cocked his head to the side, and grinned. _Was that really the only insult Kageyama knew?_

 

“A-anyway, thanks for helping me back there, even if you only sort of helped.” Kageyama looked at Hinata, a strange expression on his face. Was it… surprise? Hinata couldn’t really tell. After all, all Kageyama ever did was frown or glare.

 

“Is that really all you wanted to tell me?” he asked, suddenly quiet.

 

“Eheh! Yeah, I guess.”

 

“Well, whatever.” Kageyama turned around, and Hinata thought he saw a flash of embarrassment in his eyes.

 

Grinning, Hinata headed back toward Kenma, who was waiting for him at the front of the shop.

 

“Why’d you thank him?” Kenma asked, cocking his head to the side. His eyes briefly flickered to Kageyama, then back to Hinata. “I thought you were scared of him?”

 

“Oh yeah!“ Hinata’s eyes widened in realization. When Kageyama was trying to explain how to use the cash register, Hinata realised that he had stopped getting goosebumps. Before, he had even met Kageyama’s glare straight-on while they were arguing.

 

Remembering his harsh use of words, Hinata grimaced a little and Kenma snorted.

 

“Relax, I’m pretty sure you’ve got this figured out, whether you know it or not.”

 

“Really?”

 

“...Nevermind.” Kenma deadpanned. “I’m disappointed in you, Shouyou. You were supposed to get along with some co-workers. What if I’m not there to help you?”

 

Hinata wailed and started pulling on Kenma’s sleeve.

 

“But Kenma~” Hinata whined. “He’s a HUGE perfectionist, and he gets mad way too easily and, and,” Hinata thought for a moment. “And he’s still scary!”

 

Kenma looked at Kageyama. Kageyama seemed to have caught some of the conversation, and his glare was pointed toward Hinata. Kenma just raised his eyebrows.

 

“Don’t pity him!” Hinata shouted, angry.

 

“I wasn’t.” Kenma quipped. “But sorry.”

 

Hinata cocked his head. “Why are you sorry?”

 

“Let’s just say...” Kenma turned his head again to look at Kageyama.

 

“In advance,” he decided.

 

Hinata pouted and looked at Kageyama once again. Kageyama seems to get the idea, and sent back a message of challenge.

 

_Here we go._

 

 


End file.
